


Come with me

by Musing_and_Music



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Late Night Conversations, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Battle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musing_and_Music/pseuds/Musing_and_Music
Summary: After fleeing Ecbatana, Etoile seeks help from Arslan. And she thinks about what he said, and wonders what it could mean, what the Parsian prince is to her.This one-shot directly sets after season 2 episode 8, so maybe SPOILERS! [Arslan x Etoile]
Relationships: Arslan & Gieve (Heroic Legend of Arslan), Arslan/Etoile (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Kudos: 11





	Come with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first of my translated works. I've written it in French with the intention to translate it in English. And when I read what I wrote back then, I saw that I had some alterations to make to avoid some creepy sentences. This version is freshly edited, and I hope you'll enjoy!  
> The names are from the French version.  
> Disclaimer: Arslan Senki is not mine.

“I don’t think I will kill them.”, “Would it be an issue if it joins Etoile’s proposal?”

Both Arslan’s sentences haunted Etoile’s mind, when she tried to sleep in the room of the castle which had been assigned to her. Since the very first time she had met Prince Arslan, he managed to surprise her by his naivety, his gravity, and his kindness. He had gotten the trust of the best generals and counsellors and succeeded in concluding an alliance with a neighbouring country. Even if she was a Lusitanian girl, the enemy of the Pars, she was treated as a guest. When she had been caught, she had been imprisoned. But Arslan had given food to her and asked her a funeral song for the Lusitanian soldiers who had fallen on San Manuel battle. He even had allowed her to leave for Ecbatana with the civilians when he had left for Peshawar with his army.

When she was alone, betrayed by King Innocentis’ brother, she had realized Arslan was her only support, the only person she could rely on. How could he had taken such space in her life? He was an enemy, a pagan and moreover the Crown Prince. So why? Why had she turned her mind to him?

Etoile was shifting restlessly in her bed, unable to find answers to her questions. She couldn’t fall asleep either. So, she thrown the sheets and get up. She opened the window to get some fresh air. Clouds were blown to the East, unveiling the shining stars and the full moon reflecting on the sea. Etoile could see as if it was daylight. The rooves of the city’s houses were well discernible. So were the palm trees in the garden of the castle, and Arslan smiling to Etoile, at his balcony. Suddenly she realised she was observed. She startled and reddened promptly.

“Good evening Etoile! The weather is wonderful this night, isn’t it?

— G… Good evening”, the apprentice knight stammered.

She felt the warm on her cheeks and her heart pounding quickly. Why only seeing the Prince was making her feel like that? She managed to return to a normal state and said with a stolid tone:

“The night is beautiful indeed. But shouldn’t you be asleep? I think you have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow…

— To lead the army to Ecbatâna, yes, I have.

— Right.

— In the company I am not the last to go to sleep. Look.”

Arslan showed the wall. Above the door Faranghîs watched the town, and in the garden Daryûn was practicing spear.

“Daryûn is a very good warrior, always improving”, Arslan said.

“He’s devoted to you, as are the others.

— That has not always been the case for all. Ghîb joined me because Lady Faranghîs was by my side, and Jaswant was an enemy, like you.

— Are you comparing me to him?”

Arslan laughed and Etoile reddened again.

— You both have been my enemy, that’s the only comparison possible. You are unique, Etoile.”

Arslan was unaware of Etoile being troubled.

“Will you follow us to Ecbatâna?” He asked.

“Do have I the choice?

— Yes, if you want to stay here under control. Because I can’t let an enemy escape…

— I can’t let you leave without me!” Etoile shouted.

She understood the meaning of her words and blushed.

“I… I mean… I have to look after you, if you keep your promise of letting my comrades go alive. And I don’t know the place and the people. It can be annoying.”

Silence settled. Arslan expelled it.

“Etoile.

— Yes?

— Thank you. I feel like I would be distraught if you had said you wouldn’t come.”

Etoile’s heart was racing, again.

“Good night”, she said.

She returned in her room, leaving Arslan alone. The Prince of Pars stayed a moment at his balcony, enjoying the smell of the sea. He rethought about his conversation with Etoile. He was happy to have spoken to her normally. He was getting to know her better. Her brutal words had transformed into something else like… embarrassment? Arslan wondered what Etoile was for him. She wasn’t only an enemy. Six years ago, when they first met, she opened his mind on slaves’ life conditions in Pars. Thanks to Etoile, Arslan knew the path he would follow after acceding to the throne of Pars. When he learnt Etoile was a girl he was really surprised. But that was not so bad at the end. Suddenly a question hit his mind: why did he wanted her to stay with his group? Was it because of her ideas, or the contradiction of her position? Or maybe something else?

Arslan sat, his back against the barrier. He lightly sighed. His tiny breath was heard by Ghîb, who stood on his window’s rim, carrying his lute.

“Something’s bothering you, your Highness”, he said, mocking as always. “Maybe I can help you?

— I don’t know”, Arslan replied. “Can you explain my own thoughts to me?

— Your thoughts? Interesting…”

Ghîb put his lute aside and listened to Arslan.

“I’m wondering what Etoile is to me. In the beginning she was only the young Lusitanian who ran around the capital with me to flee. Then she was a knight who wanted to convert me to Yaldaboth. But since I have met her as a girl, I don’t know what to think. Our ideas can be the same on some subjects, but we have differing opinions on others. However, this is not a bother. She is a serious girl, sometimes a bit brutal, but that is one of her charms. I don’t know why I have been relieved when she said she would go with us to Ecbatâna. We are enemies, but she came to ask me to save her own King. How to say it? I’ve been touched by her trust to me. And… I don’t want to deceive her.

— Your Highness, your opinion about this young lady is very good, Ghîb said. But let me ask you something.

— Go ahead.

— Do you see Etoile as a woman?

— What?

— Do you enjoy her sight? Do you like to have her by your side? Have you watched her curves?”

Arslan suddenly reddened. Of course, Etoile was a woman. She was still growing, but “ugly” was far from what she was. Moreover, her beauty would grow as well with the time. The Prince has had already seen her in a dress. The clothes had hidden her well but awoken something inside him. Now that Etoile was with him, Arslan didn’t want her to be away from him.

“If it were the case?” He carefully asked the bard. “What would that mean?”

Arslan knew the answer he would be given. But at the same time, he feared it.

“This would mean…” Ghîb let the suspense rise. “You are in love, Prince Arslan. You fell for the charm of this young Lusitanian girl.”

Arslan stayed quiet, so Ghîb added:

“I leave you with your thoughts. I think you need some calm.”

He got down from his window and bowed. Arslan nodded.

“Good night your Highness.

— Good night Ghîb, thank you.”

Ghîb left the Prince alone. Arslan sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor, his back against the barrier. Then he reviewed his thoughts and feelings.

Since he had discovered that Etoile was actually a girl, he had got closer to her. First, she was reluctant to speak with a pagan, then she had accepted him and his help to sustain the survivors from San Manuel’s battle. He had felt empty when he and his army had had to return to Peshawar, letting Lusitanian people continue to Ecbatâna. A gap has had appeared when Etoile had left the group. And Arslan hadn’t understood the reason of this appearance, but the gap had disappeared when Lady Faranghîs had warned the Prince about Etoile’s return. So, what Ghîb has just said was true. Arslan hadn’t taken care of his feelings, too busy with his campaigns. Now that he listened to them, he felt that all was disrupted. He was in love with Etoile.

Arslan whispered several times “I’m I love with Etoile”, trying to accept the reality behind this sentence. He took a decision. Nobody should know that he changed his way of seeing Etoile. Especially not Daryûn and Narsus.

Arslan went in his room and fell asleep certain about his feeling.

* * *

The day after, Pars army began walking to Ecbatâna. Arslan knew his army has the weakest strength of the three. They would have to fight against Hilmes’ and Gishqard’s armies, and maybe his Andragoras’ army. Arslan also knew he could rely on his men’s and friends’ bravery and the strategy skills of Narsus.

Riding behind the group of the Prince Etoile was thinking about Arslan. She trusted him. From the moment Alfrîd’s brother freed her from Gishqard’s claws she thought about him. She knew he was humane and selfless. He thought about the welfare of the others, whether they were allies or enemies. A question crossed her mind: did she see the young Prince as a man?

Etoile rose her head and looked at Arslan who was riding his white horse, surrounded by his friends, and leading his army. His stature was noble and full of self-confidence. Etoile saw he was not a warrior as Daryûn was, however the shape of his face gradually left childhood to take the confidence of an adult facing the future and its difficulties. His blue eyes had a serious look when he was talking about strategy with Narsus.

Arslan was a good Prince and would become an excellent King if he managed to ascend the throne. As a man… He certainly would have success with women in a few years, Etoile observed. Her heart tightened. She didn’t want to imagine Arslan, surrounded by women trying to seduce him. The only woman she saw him with was… herself? Etoile sadly smiled.

“Well, I love him”, she whispered for herself. “But there are too many obstacles between us. It’s impossible.”

Even if he returned her feelings, would he consider the fact she was a Lusitanian girl? This simple thing was an obstacle for him. Who would accept that the Heir of the Pars takes an enemy as his partner? Etoile gazed at Arslan and resolved to hide her feeling no matter what happened.

* * *

It was the day before the assault on Ecbatâna. The whole group of Arslan was gathered around the fire for diner. Alfrîd was trying to catch Narsus’ attention as he spoke with Jaswant and Arslan. Elam served the meal with the help of Faranghîs. Ghîb was trying to make the conversation with Daryûn but struggled making him speak. Etoile was sat beside Jaswant. She was observing the life of this group of companions, united around one person and one goal. Etoile never succeeded on getting respect or friendship from the other Lusitanian soldiers. She envied the complicity, the discussions and even the fights the group had. There wasn’t discord between them. There only was a harmony, sometimes good-natured, sometimes serious when it was time to think about war. They quickly finished diner then each attended to his tasks: working again on the tactics, renewing his arrows stock or training with a partner.

Etoile washed her plate then directly went in the tent she shared with Alfrîd and Lady Faranghîs. She was alone because the next chief of Zott Clan was training with Jaswant and the priestess was interrogating the Djinns. Etoile sat on her couch and took of her boots. She enjoyed the feeling of fresh air on her toes during a few moments. Then, she began to prepare for the night. She put on short tunic and linen trousers, then she brushed her hair. She was making a braid with her long blond hair when someone opened the door of the tent.

“Etoile…”

Etoile startled. She stood up and faced the newcomer. Arslan stood before her. His look was serious.

“Prince Arslan? What are you doing here?

— I wanted to see you Etoile. I have something to ask you. It is a simple question, but I think it would be difficult to answer. Maybe your answer will be difficult for me to hear.”

Etoile was worried. What kind of question Arslan wanted to ask her when he wasn’t confident about her answer? She invited him to interrogate her, anxious. Arslan hesitated before he was able to formulate a correct question.

“What do you think you will do when all of this will be done?”

Etoile didn’t expect that. She took her time to answer, even if she saw that Arslan’s look was betraying his anxiety.

“Actually,” Etoile began to say. “I’ve never really thought about that. If you win this battle and ascend to the throne of Pars, I know that you will keep your word. You will let Lusitanian soldier leave and won’t chase after them or kill them all. Maybe I’ll go with them if you agree. I will be able to help my country to rise up from the inside, act for the welfare of the people like you do.”

It was the best solution, Etoile thought. She shouldn’t interfere anymore in Arslan’s life, otherwise she would suffer too much. She saw no reason to stay by his side except her affection for him. For her, it wasn’t a good, a rational reason.

Arslan looked at her, serious.

“Is it really what you want? Is it what your heart tells you to do?

— If it’s the case?” Etoile asked.

“Then, I will accept it.” Arslan answered, saddened.

Suddenly inspired Etoile asked him:

“What do you want, your Highness? What place for me during tour reign do you think about?”

Arslan was surprised by the sudden question of Etoile. It was unexpected, but he had an answer.

“I would like you to stay in my company, like at least Daryûn and Narsus will do. If you are present, it will be an advantage like with Jaswant, to know better Lusitania, its people and culture. I would like you to help me to understand your country. I don’t want to invade it; I want to make an alliance with Lusitanian people.”

Arslan cleared his throat. He added, embarrassed:

“It is not the only reason why I want you to stay in Pars. It is… a matter of status. I do not want us to be only a King and his counsellor.”

Arslan looked at Etoile. He was determined to say what was in his mind.

“If you do not agree with what I will say, tell me and I will be quiet.”

Etoile told him to go ahead. She felt her heart keeping fastening its pace, but kept her mind cleared. She ignored the will of the young Prince and knew she shouldn’t hope anything. Arslan said:

“My wish is to have you by my side as my wife. I realised that I did not see you anymore as a Lusitanian knight, but as a girl and later as a woman I love and will love. Arslan’s cheeks reddened as he added: It is the first time that I have these feelings, so forgive me not to be able to express them correctly.”

Etoile knew her face was turning as red as a crawfish when she understood all that Arslan implied. Her feelings were returned to her with much more worth than she thought. She babbled trying to answer. She realised she wasn’t going anywhere like that. Because of the encouraging and tender look of the Prince, she managed to take a deep breath and to say firmly (she hoped):

“Arslan, have you thought about what the others could say? I mean the company, but also the army, Pars people, and head and people of neighbouring countries. If the heir Prince of the Pars take as wife a former enemy who hasn’t any rank in Lusitania and isn’t good looking, that could seem like a betrayal. From both of us.

— In my mind, I see that as a sign of unity and peace, a sign which could allow prosperity between both of our countries. I know that the others in the company will accept you, and your rank is neither lower nor higher than theirs. Moreover… You are not plain. You are a wonderful lady, courageous and thoughtful.”

Etoile smiled and her cheeks blushed.

“In that case, I have one condition and one request.

— Tell me what they are, and I will make all I can to fulfil the first and respond to the second.

— Win tomorrow.

— It is my intention and will.

— And when we’re alone, call me by my first name.”

Etoile had thought that Arslan had got confidence since she had seen him again in San Manuel. He wasn’t the worrying boy she had gone after in Ecbatâna anymore, neither the young nobleman who didn’t know the world well. Now he knew what he wanted, he knew who he could rely on, he trusted his companions’ skills. And it was this confident Arslan who gave her his hand.

Etoile put her hand on his and he gently squeezed it.

“Estelle.”

The young girl stared at the boy and realised. He proposed her to spend her life at his side. He promised her to serve peace together. He trusted her. He loved her. And that was enough to her.

“I do, Arslan.”

With these three words they understood each other. They knew there would be difficulties, tragedies, dark times. But they knew they would fight to transform these times into peace, liberty, and unity times.


End file.
